


A Father for Father's Day

by iwritestony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father figure Tony Stark, Father's Day Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestony/pseuds/iwritestony
Summary: It was a Sunday like any other...





	A Father for Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just some superfamily fluff for Father's day.

It was a Sunday like any other, or at least it felt that way. There was a nagging feeling in the back of Tony's mind that suggest he was forgetting something. He paused his soldering for the fifth time this hour to check his phone for messages. No texts from Pepper about missed birthdays, no alarms from his calendar for rescheduled meetings, there was nothing to suggest this was anything but a regular Sunday. Fine, he decided setting his phone back down and getting back to work. 

Ten minutes later, JARVIS was cutting off his music and the power to the tool in his hands. 

"J, this had better be an emergency, or I swear I will disman--"

JARVIS swiftly cut him off with a cool sarcasm only Tony Stark could program. "There are no time for threats, Sir. The smoke alarm is going off in your penthouse suite."

Tony was off his stool in an instant, gloves and goggles ripped off on the way to the elevator. "What's the source?" He asked punching the button for his floor. When JARVIS didn't immediately respond, Tony jabbed the button four more times. "JARVIS" he barked.

"Apologies, sir, I was ensuring the damage was minimal." 

"Jesus," he grumbled as the lift began rising at a rapid pace. As it shot to the top of the tower, Tony went over in his head would could have possibly caused the smoke. He never cooked, so there was no fear of leaving the stove or microwave on. Maybe a power surge? 

The elevator doors opened, too slow for Tony who squeezed himself out and onto his floor. Immediately he was enveloped in a puff of grey smoke, which looked to be coming from the kitchen. 

"What the hell..." from inside the worst of the smoke, he could hear a desperate coughing. "Peter?" 

The coughing seemed to stop for a moment as Tony rounded the corner into the kitchen. Peter was in an apron, mitts over both his hands, and the oven door wide open to allow the air to vent. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark," Peter greeted cheerful if a little ragged from the smoke. 

The pan of food in the oven was charred black. Tony wasn't even sure what it was Peter had been trying to make, but it smelled like burnt chaos now. He stepped into the kitchen and pulled the oven mitts off Peter's hands and pressed a hand between his shoulders to lead him out of the kitchen. "Go catch your breath, kid" he shook his head before returning to grab the pan out of the oven. 

Once he was sure the oven was off and they were no longer in danger of burning the building down, Tony turned on the fan to air out the kitchen. It was going to smell like burned food for days.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you failed Home Ec?" Tony said grimacing at the charcoal black lasagna in the pan.

Peter returned to the kitchen, brown eyes wide and sad as he peered over the pan beside Tony. "Mr. Stark, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to nearly burn your tower down. I was just trying to make some dinner, and JARVIS let me in. He was reading me off the recipe, I read you can put the oven on higher temperatures for half the time and I wanted to get it finished quick. I guess I just got distracted, you gotta a lot of cool gadgets here and I must've forgot the time--"

Tony held up his hands, eyebrows raised as he tried to silence the ramblings. Now he knew how Pepper felt when Tony went through his manic creative episodes. "Whoa," he said, successfully silencing Peter. "First of all, I've been to your lovely Queens home, I'm not really sure why you felt the need to make dinner at my place. Second of all, in the future, just stick to what the recipe calls, even I know that. You didn't get burned did you?" He asked, and grabbed for Peter's hands to look them over. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he assured. "I think maybe your oven might be a little..."

Tony waved his hand dismissively at the oven. "Didn't even know it was a real working oven, honestly. Never use it, don't worry about it." Tony tossed the pan into the sink to cool down. He was definitely tossing the whole thing out when he was sure it wouldn't burn a hole through the bin. Tony Stark didn't do dishes. "Didn't answer my question though. Why dinner at my place?"

Peter went silent and sheepish, "oh well..." he grabbed for the messenger bag left on the counter and rummaged through it. "Here, it's...well maybe it's stupid but.." he all but shoved the little yellow envelope into Tony's hands. 

Tony turned the envelope over to remove the card from inside. "Happy Father's Day," it read across the front, a cartoon depiction of Iron Man flying through the city underneath. He looked up at Peter with a look of confusion. 

"Just..." he rubbed the back of his neck and looked up, feigning annoyance. "Open it, or whatever."

Inside the card's comic sans read 'to a dad as invincible as you'. The word 'dad' was scratched out, and in red scratchy handwriting Peter added 'father figure'. 

"I tried to pick the stupidest card," Peter started, already on the defense. "I knew you'd think it's cheesy, but you know. Everything you do for me, I thought I should probably, you know. Maybe...is it too much? I was just gonna try to make you dinner and we could just, I don't know, catch up or whatever?" 

Tony was trying to process, as Peter rambled on about his trip to the drug store to try and find the perfect card for him. A father figure? He'd never exactly signed up for this role, he saw a lot of himself in Peter. Sure he made him suits, and looked out for him. He made sure his schooling was taken care of, and his any help he needed with his homework Tony was there for him. Peter had Aunt May, and she was a wonderful woman who raised Peter with his late Uncle Ben, and Tony would never hope to take that away from him. 

"--And so I was going to go to the Rite Aid across the street but then--"

"I love it." Tony said finally, much to Peter's shock.

"Wait, what?"

Tony repeated "I love it." He was never good with the feelings, or the theatrics of receiving gifts. This was really rather simple in the grand scheme of all the gifts Tony had given and received in his life, but it somehow meant so much more. More than that, Tony was honored to be considered an important person in Peter's life. 

Peter broke out into a smile, bright and happy as he held out his arms for a hug.

"Just this once," Tony leveled, and held his arms out to catch Peter who came running into him. "Oof, alright alright," he pat Peter's back and smiled over his shoulder. "Don't think this lets you off the hook. You're still cleaning my oven."

As they broke the hug, Peter nodded with a laugh. "Of course, as long as I don't have to buy you a new one. Not sure I could afford one so nice..."

Tony rolled his eyes and clapped his arm around Peter's shoulders. "Well," he said leading Peter toward the door. "Since you burned our dinner, I suppose I should treat us to pizza."

"Ginos?" Peter asked as they stepped into the elevator. 

Tony scoffed, "as if there's any other option."


End file.
